The Trouble with Girls
by Prime's Little One
Summary: Ratchet thinks about the femmes of Earth. More specifically, one femme in particular. Just a fluffy little one-shot to make up for my not updating recently. Rating because I'm a little paranoid. Most adult thing in there is a kiss.


A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating anything for a while… RL has been hectic lately, so I haven't had time to type much. Anyhow, this is just a simple one-shot that doesn't have any relation to my other Transformers fics. So just sit back, relax, and please don't kill me for not updating recently! *Puppy dog eyes of DOOM* Oh, and if you listen to Scotty McCreery's 'The Trouble With Girls' while you read, it'll help set the… mood, I guess. He has a very nice voice!

Nano-click: A second  
>Click: About a minute<br>Vorn: 83 years

(RxM)

_The trouble with girls is they're a mystery.  
>Somethin' about them puzzles me.<br>Spent my whole life tryin' to figure out,  
>Just what them girls are all about.<br>The trouble with girls is they're so dang pretty.  
>Everything about them does somethin' to me.<br>Well, I guess that's the way it's supposed to be._

Ratchet watched as Mikaela and Sam ran around, laughing and joking. Bumblebee and the few other mechs and humans in the recreation room chuckled or laughed as Sam grabbed Mikaela about the waist and swung her around, causing the young brunette teenager to squeal and laugh happily. As the teen savior placed Mikaela back on the floor, he held onto her waist and tickled her sides, making her laugh even harder, even as she struggled to get away. Blue optics took in Mikaela's smile and ruffled hair as she squirmed in Sam's arms. Ratchet didn't quite understand what it was that caused his fascination. Sure, he had been intrigued by many femmes in his life, but Mikaela… She was an enigma he just couldn't figure out. Brave and headstrong, willing to risk her life for those she cared for, while still being shy and insecure about many things in her life. She took pride in her appearance, going nowhere without looking her best, but she was not afraid to get dirty or sweaty when in the med bay, or when practicing firearms with Ironhide. She was… full of contradictions that absolutely fascinated the medic.

_They smile that smile.  
>They bat those eyes.<br>They steal you with 'Hello'.  
>They kill you with 'Goodbye'.<br>They hook you with one touch,  
>And you can't break free.<br>Yeah the trouble with girls,  
>Is nobody loves trouble as much as me.<em>

Ratchet filed away every smile of Mikaela's; saving each one she graced him with in the depths of his processor. He adored each quirk of the girl's lips, whether the smile was one of accomplishment after completing a hard repair for the first time, or had more of a teasing nature, such as when she threatened to take a leaf out of his book and hit him with a wrench if he didn't go recharge. Every time Mikaela spoke, Ratchet paid full attention, saving every tonal inflection and word choice she used. He knew it was foolish to take up so much room in his CPU for such trivial things, but he wanted- no, _needed_- to save each nano-click of time with the girl. Every word, every sweep of her hand against his own in greeting and every hug, he saved. His Spark demanded that he save each precious moment with the young human girl. He knew he'd be in trouble later. She wouldn't even last a vorn and a half. Such a short amount of time… But Ratchet loved every nano-click he spent with the brown eyed brunette. He would save every memory he could, and when she was gone, he'd replay them over and over. He'd never let her memory die, or even fade.

_They're sugar and spice and angel wings.  
>They're hell on wheels in tight blue jeans.<br>A summer night down by the lake,  
>An old memory that you can't shake.<br>They're hard to find, yet there's so many of 'em.  
>The way that you hate that you already love 'em.<br>But I guess that's the way it's supposed to be._

Ratchet hid his smile behind his cube of energon as he thought of her temper. She could be nice and sweet one click, and within a nano-click, she'd be beating your aft with a wrench and calling you names that would make Megatron's cooling fans kick on. Her fiery temper and amazing aim had half the Autobots on base griping about Ratchet giving her lessons, while the other half laughed and took it in stride. She was a little speed demon, too. Ratchet couldn't help but smile every time he heard her finely tuned Hayabusa rumble towards the medbay-and himself. She loved speed and power, and refused to be driven to Base unless they were going way over the speed limit. Otherwise, she took her beloved motorbike to and from NEST. She was certainly one of a kind, his little apprentice. Even though there were millions of human femmes on this planet, Ratchet found that she was the only one that intrigued not only his processor, but his Spark as well. Even among the femmes of his own kind, Ratchet couldn't find one that compared to the little human medic.

_They smile that smile.  
>They bat those eyes.<br>They steal you with 'Hello'.  
>They kill you with 'Goodbye'.<br>They hook you with one touch,  
>And you can't break free.<br>Yeah the trouble with girls,  
>Is nobody loves trouble as much as me.<em>

High, feminine laughter brought his attention back to the two teens rough housing in the rec room. Apparently, Sergeant Epps had decided to join the game, and had tackled Sam before proceeding to steal Mikaela, throwing her over his shoulder and hiding behind the other military men. Sam growled, fighting back a grin, and charged the knot of soldiers, intent on capturing-or was it rescuing?- Mikaela back from the older male. As Epps ran away from Sam and his comrades hindering both Sam _and _Epps, Mikaela held on to the back of the sergeant's shirt and laughed. Bright optics caught the shimmer of tears beginning to form as she bounced on his broad shoulder, although from her laughter and the flush on her cheeks, Mikaela was far from sad or in pain. Ratchet's lips quirked up in a gentle smile, relishing the rare moment of relaxation everyone was basking in.

_The way they hold you,  
>Out on the dance floor.<br>The way they ride in the  
>Middle of your truck.<br>They way they give you  
>A kiss at the front door.<br>Leave you wishin' you  
>Could a gone up.<em>

The CMO's felt his spark flutter as he pulled up the memory of the dance that NEST had put on for everyone on Base and their families. The main hangar had been decorated nicely, including banners and balloons. There were tables and chairs for those who wanted to talk, and there was a makeshift dance floor in the middle of the room. Jazz had gained control of the Music selection, but wisely kept his choices to those most would appreciate. All the Autobots, except for the few on duty, had shown up in their robotic holograms, even Optimus and Ironhide. Ratchet had been standing on the sidelines talking with a few of the human medics, First Aid, and Wheeljack about new procedures and regulations for the med bay when Mikaela had bounced up out of nowhere in a lovely black spaghetti strap dress and heels to ask-more like grinningly demand- a dance from Ratchet. The yellow medic allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor just as a slow love song flowed from the speakers. He held her right hand in his left servo, and placed his right on her left hip, pulling her close. As they danced to the song that Ratchet _swore_ hadn't been on the music list anytime before then, the medic couldn't help but savor every moment of the dance, especially when his little apprentice leaned against him and placed her head over his spark.

_And just as you walk away,  
>You hear that sweet voice say,<br>'Stay.'_

They danced several times after that, with Ratchet watching on the sidelines as she danced at least once with every Autobot on the base. When the dance was finally over, Ratchet's holoform walked Mikaela to the room she used when she stayed the night on Base. Mikaela surprised him when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, but he gently kissed back before pulling away. His sweet little apprentice smiled sweetly up at him before he reluctantly turned to leave, letting her go into her room. He took three steps before a hand on his wrist stopped him. When he turned to look at Mikaela, she blushed and whispered softly, knowing he'd hear it. He did, and he smiled gently as he followed her gentle tugs, leading him into her room and closing the door behind them. They didn't do anything that night, just cuddled and talked, but it was the first of many nights Ratchet spent with Mikaela, and he loved each one of them. They became an 'official couple', according to the humans on base, the day after that dance.

_They smile that smile.  
>They bat those eyes.<br>They steal you with 'Hello'.  
>They kill you with 'Goodbye'.<br>They're the perfect truck,  
>And I can't break free.<em>

Ratchet activated his holoform as Epps ran by and managed to snag Mikaela without hurting either of the two humans. At Epps and Sam's pouts, Ratchet smirked and cradled Mikaela to his chest bridal style. Mikaela giggled and whispered into his audio receptor, "My hero." Ratchet's smirk became a gentle smile directed at his little apprentice when she leaned up and kissed his cheek plates. "Always," He murmured for her ears alone.

_Yeah, the trouble with girls  
>Is nobody loves trouble as much as me.<em>

(RxM)

A/N: So, I hope that appeases you all, lovely little ducklings! A little RatchetxMikaela fluffy one-shot! Yay! And it's a songfic! Please review, darlings. It makes a writer's day/night/and weekend! And before I forget: I don't own Transformers, or its characters. Nor do I own the song, 'The Trouble with Girls', or Scotty McCreery. Although, he has an amazing voice, one that I wouldn't mind singing me to sleep! ;D LOL! R&R, please!


End file.
